


What if I make just one mistake somewhere along the way?

by lightningcanary



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: "i should stop using song lyrics for titles" i said..., F/M, but hey! i used song lyrics inside too so..., listen to "along the way" sang by grant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningcanary/pseuds/lightningcanary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sorry, yeah… I'm just… trying to figure out how to tell Barry I'm pregnant without freaking him out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if I make just one mistake somewhere along the way?

-  _Earth to Laurel_  - Sara said as she moved her hand in front of Laurel's eyes and took her back to reality for the tenth time that day. -  _You are starting to worry me… is everything alright?_

-  _Sorry, yeah… I'm just… trying to figure out how to tell Barry I'm pregnant without freaking him out. -_ Laurel answered with a calmed and still a bit absent tone.

-  _You are WHAT?!_

_\- This is clearly not how I should do it._ \- Laurel continued with the same tone, not even looking at her sister.

-  _LAUREL! I'm gonna be an aunt! -_ the older sister finally looked at the younger one, a huge grin appearing in her face. -  _We have to tell everyone– wait, you haven't told him! You have to tell Barry!_

_\- He's going to freak out… -_  Laurel sighed going back to her thoughts.

-  _Oh, come on, just tell him. What's the worst that can happen?_

After a while, Sara added -  _Well… he could run to Europe._

* * *

He was talking about his day and she wasn't paying attention. She still hadn't found a good moment to tell him. Since none seemed to come, she just said it -  _I'm pregnant._

_\- Sorry, what? -_ He asked thinking he had misunderstood what she said. She shot him a "yes, I did say I'm pregnant" look and his eyes were wide open in three seconds. He tried to say something but nothing came out of his mouth. Finally, he found some words -  _I… I can't… I can't do this. I can't. -_ He repeated those words again and again while walking in circles around the room.

Laurel got up and stopped him, took his face and made him look at her. - _Calm down, honey._

_\- I can't do this, Laurel. I can't take care of things! Wh– What if I drop him? What if things don't turn out okay? What if I forget to feed him!? What if he goes away when I start to need him? Wh… Why are you looking at me like that? -_ he asked. She was looking at him the same way she did when he told her she loved her for the first time.

_\- I think I just fell in love with you all over again. Anyway, Barry, you're gonna be an amazing dad. The fact that you already are this concerned about it shows that. Also you have me. -_ she finished with a wink and smile, getting one from him.

-  _Do you really think that?_

Her reply was a single "mhm" as she leaned closer to him and pecked him.

-  _We are gonna have a baby. -_  he said still a bit shocked and afraid.


End file.
